


A Strobe in the Darkness

by kags_tobio



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Misa is present for like 2 scenes, Photographer L, This might get a side story for Matt and Mello, maybe? - Freeform, possible minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kags_tobio/pseuds/kags_tobio
Summary: A High School AU for my special boys. I'm bad at summaries and tagging, but it'll be good. I promise.No weird habits or diets. They're all average high schoolers. Plot and Title rights are reserved to the manga Kurayami ni Strobe by Hayakawa Nojiko. Please leave kudos/comments if you like it!Updates every Saturday ^^





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming."

Her voice was quiet, louder than a whisper, but soft enough that L had to control his breathing to not be heard in the seemingly empty hallway. 

"Well, um. It first started in middle school," The girl began, voice getting a bit louder as she gained confidence. 

"We were both at the same basketball match. That was when I noticed how cool and nice you were. And... you see..."

L felt his grip on his paper cup tighten, but felt his mouth turn into a frown, eyes fixed on the ground. 

"Ever since then, Yagami-san, I've...."

 

* * *

 

"These are so good!"

"I know right? They're all so cute!"

"Oh my God, this upperclassman here looks so cool!"

L smiled as three girls crowded around his desk, flipping through his photo album.

"Hey L, do you have any of Oikawa-san?" One of the girls asked, still engrossed in the photos in front of her.

"Of course, and some are even brand new!" He replied, searching his bag for said photos.

"Really?!" All three gasped at once. He chuckled.

"Yeah I have some in this file. Here, have a look." 

He handed them the small binder, and leaned back as they scoured the pages, practically wiggling with excitement. 

"Just list down the numbers you like." L began his usual business speach. "Its 100 yen for one, and 400 yen for a set of five. If you place your order now, you'll get it after only three days. Of course, you'll have to pay first."

L watched as the girls finished up business with Matt, his trusty finance handler. After the girls left, they high fived, and waited for their next customers. However, the next pair weren't as pleasant as the previous. 

"C'mon L," Tanaka began, a common conversion starter by now. "Why don't you stop taking pictures of guys and start taking some of the girls? It's not like they hate you, right? Us guys need some pictures too!"

"Come on, please!" The other boy, Nishinoya, pleaded.

L rolled his eyes. He heard this request at least 4 times a week, and although he was used to it, he was still annoyed by it.

"Or maybe it's just that you think girls are boring to take pictures of, is that it?" Nishinoya said in a tone that was probably intended to be threatening.

Matt laughed. "Pretty bold statement there, huh?" He asked, fiddling with the coin box and simultaneously bringing the pair of boys back to reality. 

L sighed. "If you're going to keep bugging me about it, I guess I could take a few." 

His home was a photo studio after all, so it wouldn't be hard. He just didn't like photographing purely for sales. It was something he enjoyed doing as well.

"Man, it seems like you're more focused on making the girls happy instead of the guys!" Tanaka whined before trudging off. 

L rubbed his temple, wishing off the migraine he knew was coming.

"So you agreed huh?" Matt hummed, sipping his energy drink.

 _Yeah_ , L thought. _Girls are radiant, and they're cute when they're happy_

Before he could answer verbally though,  a voice piped up from behind him. 

"Oh! New ones?" 

A hand reached from behind him, gently grabbing the photo L had been displaying. 

L would know that voice anywhere. He grinned. 

"You betcha. I'm already done developing the ones from yesterday's practice match. Light Yagami, the super rookie of the basketball club!" He smiled, leaning back to look at Light upside down.  "I really appreciate your help on all this."

Light smiled, the room seeming brighter as he did so. 

"Yeah. I really like all the photos you've taken, L."

 

Their moment of warmth was interrupted by Matt snorting. 

"Woah there. That's pretty embarrassing, man."

Light looked at him, confused. "How so? I really mean it!"

Matt choked on his drink, the brightness that the boy radiated practically blinding him. 

Light cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'm actually praising his family, or something like that, right?" He said quickly, fidgeting with L's chair. They both knew L didn't like bringing up his dad, who quit photography and tried convincing L to do so as well.

"But L and me," Light continued,  smiling again. "Since way back, we've been great friends."

L decided to quit the sappy story short, pushing his chair back, into Light's body.

"Quit it. You're really annoying when you say crap like that." He said, jabbing Light's belly with his elbow, a playful smirk already on his face. Light, however, immediately put L in a headlock, and began scolding. 

"Why should I? I was being serious about that."

"So serious that your choking me-" L laughed, poking Light's ribs to get away.

"You two seem to be having fun." Matt commented, finishing his drink.

 

But as they play fought, all L could think was

_Come on, bell! Why won't you just_

_ring_

_aready?_

 

* * *

 

"Sorry," Light's voice echoed in the hallway. "I've been having so much fun playing basketball, that I haven't been able to think about any other stuff."

L knew the conversation was coming to an end, and stood up, leaving without a sound. 

"I'm really happy you feel that way about me." Light continued. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

L walked into the cool evening air, leaning against a nearby fence to wait for Light. 

After about 30 seconds, Light showed up, staring at his shoes while be walked. However, when he looked up and saw L, he smiled brightly, a light blush coating his cheeks from the crisp weather.

 _You shouldn't be looking so happy after all that,_ L thought, but he smiled as Light jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you still here so late?" the boy asked, rubbing his hands together to keep off the cold air.

"Cleaning the club room and locking up took so long, I missed the bus," L explained, glad he didn't have to lie. He just... didn't tell the entire truth. "What about you?"

"Oh, me too." Light replied. "Got stuck with cleaning, and stuff like that."

 

_You're still really bad at lying_

 

"While we're at it, can I take pictures of you, since you look all tired, and not that much like your usual energetic self?" L asked, glad to change topics.

Light chuckled. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I _am_ running a business here, so it's only natural that I'd ask my model for his consent."

Light smiled and struck a dumb pose, eyes tired and half open and displaying a peace sign.

 _What a stupid expression,_ L thought as he snapped the picture.

As he was putting his camera away, Light piped up.

"Hey are you free after this? Wanna go to McDonalds? My parents are coming home late tonight, and your folks are overseas, so why not?"

L thought for a minute. "Alright, yeah. Let's go."

"I think we might need a coupon though. All their super-sized stuff is huge!"

"Super-sized stuff? Aren't you super-sized enough?" L teased, poking Light's ribs.

_He didn't say anything about getting asked out. Or about the girl he just rejected. And now I'm laughing as if I don't know anything..._

L looked up at Light.

_I wonder which one of us has it harder..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go. Check inside to check if it's what you asked for, if you would." L requested as he handed an envelope to each girl in front of him.

The girls jabbered around him, fighting over who should open their envelope first, complimenting the photos, or just chattering mindlessly. 

L jumped slightly when he heard a voice next to his ear, and looked over to the person. It was a girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded him of an American movie star.

"Oh, is this a new one?" She asked. "Its the first time I've seen it. It's Yagami-san."

He smiled looking down at the picture he had taken last night (with Light's dumb expression and peace sign), before looking back up at the girl. 

"That's right," He confirmed. "Would you like to buy it?"

She thought for a minute before nodding. 

"Umm... I'll take one copy." she answered, handing him her Yen. 

L smiled and gave the money to Matt.

"Much appreciated. You'll have the photo after 3 days."

 

* * *

 

_21 of number 56, and..._

L sifted through the pile of pictures in front of him. 

_Ah, there it is._

The picture that the movie-star-girl had bought. L frowned,  knowing that in the dark room*, no one would be able to see his upset face. 

He began developing the photo and sighed.

 _You can see that stupid expression of his even better now_  

 

* * *

 

_"Okay, listen up, L. Get the film, put it in its sole, put it back in its canister and seal the top. Make sure that you properly develop all these shots. 'To be very careful' is one of the steps that should be strictly followed." L's father instructed, looking at 8-year-old L through his glasses. "And don't expose it to any light."_

_"Light?" L asked, cocking his head ever so slightly._

_"Yes. If it comes in contact with even the faintest light, all the pictures you have taken will be ruined."_

_"I see. I don't want that to happen." L had whispered to himself. "The last one I shot is....special to me"_

_Before him lay a picture of him and Light, smiling at the camera, both doing peace signs._

_"Okay, how about you practice on some real ones?" L's father had chuckled, bringing L into the dark room, and closing the door. However, L had tripped, and dropped half of the film, while the rest wrapped around his small body._

_(Both of them were upset about the ruined film, for the rest of the evening.)_

 

* * *

 

 _I practiced doing that so many times, and I still messed up the film._ L thought, sifting through newly developed photos that he'd sell tomorrow. _Even now, I'm not used to it. But ever since then, my number of mistakes have become fewer and fewer. But I still hate doing request work... standing in the_ _dark room, doing something I dislike. It's like..._

_It's like..._

 

 

"And then, Keiji said-"

Light was interrupted by someone, a boy who sat beside them in class, who had a girl behind him.

No, not a girl. _The_ girl. The movie-star girl. She looked nervous, and L knew why. Although he wolf whistled with the boys around them, as Light was shoved toward the girl, his heart felt like it was bruised a little.

After they left, L slammed his hands down on his desk, standing up and muttering "I'll be back. Gonna go buy myself a drink."

"What's up with you L? Gonna go butt into someone's business?" One of the boys teased.

"As if." L snorted

 

_In someone else's business.._

"Sorry about calling you out here so suddenly." The girls voice could be heard from down the hallway. L sat on the stairs right below them, listening in.

_Truth be told... I shouldn't get myself involved. But still... it might be nice if he decides to go out with someone. If that happens, then I should..._

_Then I should...?_

Suddenly a loud ringing interrupted both his thoughts and the girls words. 

His phone.

"Hello?" The girl called. "Is somebody down there?"

L got up, and ran as fast as he could back to the classroom. 

 

"Oh, you're back. You sure took your time." Matt hummed as he looked up from his phone.

"What? This is perfectly normal." L tried to keep his voice steady. He handed Matt a milk box.

"If you say so."

_What the hell was I doing?_

 

"L."

L looked up from his shoe locker. Light stood there, smiling gently. 

"Hey. You're pretty early today." 

_Don't screw up._

"Yeah," Light rubbed the back of his neck. "We had a meeting."

"That sounds _exhilarating_." L joked, putting on his shoes.

Light laughed, gentle as his smile. "Let's go home together." 

_It's alright. My voice wasn't shaking. He didn't notice anything at all._

They left the school, L slowly trailing further away from Light.

_Day after day, I take pictures. I do stupid things, like eavesdropping. I develop pictures in that pitch black darkness. I make a profit on people's feelings, when all the while, I hide my own._

Light turned around. "Oi, L. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing."

_Lies._

_Lies._

_Lies._

 

* * *

 

 

_Well, I'm not much of a do-gooder I guess. That's why, someday, I'll have to accept the appropriate punishment._

L hid behind a vending machine, feeling tears slip down his cheeks as he listened to a confession once more.

"I'm sorry," Light muttered. "Its just that... I have someone I like."

The tears ran down his cheeks faster.

"That's why I can't go out with you. I'm sorry."

_He likes someone else. He said he likes...someone._

The tears were hot on his cheeks. His mind was fuzzy.

 

"So today, you're hiding in here."

L jumped and looked to the all-too-familiar voice.

"Ah! You see, I just bought these banana milks! It's not that good, but I like it!" 

The lies tasted filthy on his tongue.

"I was looking for you, but I didn't know you came by this way, so I guess this is good timing! Or maybe bad timing?" 

Light sat beside him on the ground. L stopped uttering nonsense excuses. Light could always see right through him, anyway.

"I know. That you noticed me back then." L whispered. 

"So you heard everything then?"

"Yeah."

Light looked at him with a smile so gentle, L felt extremely guilty for trying ~~and failing~~ to lie to his face. 

_Why him? Why is it that I just can't see through him?_

"You did say that you like someone right?" L hummed. "Well this is the first I've heard of it! What a best friend you are! Or maybe it's so recent, not even you knew!"

He felt the tears gather in his eyes again as he teased.

 

_I can't even look him in the eye._

 

"Wanna know who it is?" Light purred. 

L looked up, nodding against his will.

 

_Oh. So this...is my punishment._

 

_The film that will overflow into the darkness. Where it leads, nobody knows. But once light hits it, it'll all be..._

Light pulled out his school manual, where L noticed he kept some of the pictures L had taken. 

"Huh? You put it in there?"

"Of course. Your dad did say that it shouldn't be exposed to light."

Light pulled out the picture, and L's heart skipped a beat.

 

That picture. That old, ruined picture that he'd taken (and slightly destroyed ) when he was 8, of them both smiling at the camera, both wearing stupid expressions and doing peace-signs.

 

"This is who I like," Light smiled. "You were hiding all kinds of things from me, do I decided to do some hiding of my own."

 

L felt his face heat up immediately. "What?! What do you mean by that?"

"The truth is, you wanted to say it earlier, but there was no way you could, huh?"

"Wha- no, just let me explain!"

"You see-"

"Oh man just stop this already!"

 

_One should place the film in contact with a light that shines through it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is autistic--kageyama, come say hi
> 
> * Dark room: not describing a room that is dark, but it's called the Dark Room. Film that touches light will be destroyed, so Dark Rooms have a special light that won't ruin them


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry but... I like someone else."

L sighed, eyes closing as he sipped at his milk. 

_Someone else. He likes someone, huh?_

L watched as Light turned the corner. 

"Oh! You're still here."

L could feel the scowl on his face.

_Even though you knew..._

"Isn't it bad to just go?" He asked.

"Woah, proud that you're eavesdropping?"

"Well, I didn't think you were the kind of guy that would confess on an impulse. You just don't seem like that."

"How come? Isn't that true?"

L turned around, the scowl on his face deepening. "Don't say those kinds of things around other people!" His voice seemed louder than usual. "Do that again and our friendship is over!"

Light laughed. "That same old threat again. I haven't heard that in a while. You're saying it could be over, but it hasn't really even started. You haven't answered my confession."

If glares could kill, Light would be dead.

"So, L. How about you? I like you."

L froze in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you again, since I guess I didn't really say it properly earlier."

He looked L in the eyes. 

"I like you, L. I've liked you since waaaaaay back-OUCH! What was that for?" He whined and rubbed the spot on his shin where L had kicked him. 

"If you keep being so loud about it, I'll beat you to a pulp!" L's voice was shaking, and he ran off before Light could say something else.

 _Why would Light ever say he likes me?_ _He said it two, no, three times. No way..._

 

* * *

 

_"Gays are disgusting! Don't touch him or you'll get the homo virus!"_

 

* * *

 

_Back in Junior High, I saw someone bullying a senior. A good person. A nice person. Because... a boy shouldn't like another boy. That's why._

_But I'm sure that my feelings are just the same as his. I can't say it. No one must ever find out about it... Or else..._

_Light... could get hurt._

 

"Hey L... can you hear me?" Light ran to catch up with him." I like yo- hey!"

"I told you to stop it! It'll just mess things up!"

"Say, aren't you getting flustered?"

"I've had it! Just quit it!"

Light was about to retort when he glanced out the window. 

"Oh, looks like the front gate is closing. If we don't get out now, we'll-"

L began drowning him out. 

_My voice was trembling, and my face was burning up. An idiot. I really am an idiot._

"So?" He asked suddenly, his voice seeming to be an octave higher than usual. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hm?" Light looked at L, clearly confused. L blushed at what he was about to say.

"I mean, you like me and all, so... what would you want to do about it?"

"Let's see. Being with you on the way home and on breaks and holidays. Walking to school together."

"That's just the same as usual." L sighed.

"Well...yeah but-"

"What you said earlier. You know, the "I like you" stuff. You shouldn't say that anymore."

"Why?!"

"That's the stuff that...ruins things." He began walking away.

 _This is better for him_.

"Why?! Is it that weird? What's wrong with saying 'I like you're to the person I like?"

 

_What's wrong with it?_

_I think saying things like "I won't be your friend anymore" is really childish and stupid, but... I don't want him to go through that. The bullying, the gossip. Everything should be as normal as possible._

 

* * *

 

L scowled at the ruined picture in front of him, sighing to himself. 

_Should've been more diluted... This was badly stored. Then again, the film failed to properly develop in the first place. Even though I know that, why am I still trying to make a print? What the heck am I doing? I really am such an idiot._

 

* * *

 

"New ones! Could I have this one? Yahaba-san is soo cute. But I heard rumors that he's dating that blonde, the one who always looks angry."

L sighed and couldn't help but listen to the gossip of the week. He wanted a distraction. Well anything except for-

"Light!"

_Speak of the devil._

Light pushed his way to L's desk, upsetting the girls he'd brushed by.

"What's the matter, Light?" Matt asked. "Its rare for you to bust in while we're in business. You usually come after."

"Bothersome as always." A blonde boy muttered softly. He was usually around when they were doing business, but only because he sat near them in class, and didn't leave for lunch. L recognized him from Light's basketball team, but couldn't remember his name.

"Eh? Is something wrong with me coming in?" Light asked.

"It's not _wrong_ or anything." Matt answered, placing money in their box. "It's just hard to do business when the real thing is around. Isn't that right, L?"

_He did this on purpose. The asshole._

"But I wanna take a look too!" Light pouted. "It's because of my love."

L stood up, ready to throttle Light in the middle of a crowd. Fortunately, Light seemed to sense this.

"Your pictures, L," he continued. "I really love them."

"What's wrong L? Your face is all red." Matt piped up.

L noticed the movie-star-girl watching them, her face red.

He began pushing Light away from the desks they were at.

"This jerk is messing up our business!" He complained. "It pisses me off! He doesn't want me getting paid, that must be it!"

"You two get along too well," Matt snorted. "You'll make the girls jealous."

Movie-star-girl looked as though she was going to cry.

_This is bad. These feelings shouldn't be let out into the open._

 

_I want to erase them._

 

* * *

 

 _How come banana milk only tastes good if it's from the south side vending machines? Its so far to walk..._ L sighed. He was about to turn the corner when he heard familiar voices nearby.

 

"What?! Misa, you still carry those pictures of Yagami around?"

"Yeah," the movie-star-girl replied, the photos clutched tightly in her fist. 

"Why? Forget about that basketball idiot! You can get a much better boyfriend than him!"

 _So the movie-star-girl is named Misa. She's the one who confessed to Light a few days ago._ L sighed. _I shouldn't be eavesdropping on gossiping girls._

"No, this is just a charm." Misa replied, looking ~~lovingly~~ at the photos.

"A charm?"

"You see, Yagami has someone he likes, so he rejected me."

L's face felt very hot very suddenly 

"He only likes someone, so that means he's not going out with them right?" Misa continued. 

"But even so, Yagami looked so happy when he was with them, just like how he is in this picture. Then, I heard it by chance that he really likes this person. He said 'I like you!' with the biggest smile. And that person was more embarrassed than I was. I thought, 'How nice.' That's why I'm using this as a charm, until I find a new love! I want to receive the power of happiness."

"Hahh? Just with that picture?"

 

L's breath was short, his entire body trembling.

_She knows_

_She knows_

_She knows_

 

"But I wonder what kind of person Yagami has taken a liking to?" One of Misa's friends wondered aloud.

"A lucky one, I guess." Misa shrugged.

 

_A big moron... there's no doubt that Light is a moron... and he foolishly likes me..._

 

_Ever since then, Yagami-san I've..._

_Will you go put with me?_

_I'm sorry, but_

_I like someone else._

_I like you, L_

_I like you._

_I like you._

_I like you._

L's head was reeling and he felt dizzy.

_I like you_

_I like you, L_

_I-_

 

* * *

 

"I'm so exhausted." Light sighed, stretching. 

"Any plans on the way home?" A boy called Terushima asked. "Maybe grab some ramen?"

Light was looking at his phone, and muttered, "Sorry. I'll have to pass." 

"But Light, the ramen!"

But he was already gone.

 

Light ran up the stairs, before spotting L, who was facing away.

"L!" He called, making the boy turn his way.

"You kept me waiting." L muttered, though clearly not upset.

"Yeah, sorry." Light breathed. 

"Well, it's alright. Let's go hom-"

"Didn't you want to talk about something?"

L turned to him, but kept his eyes on the floor.

"I...I want to here you say it, L."

"What Light? Don't you make that expression when girls ask you out?" L's voice broke slightly on the last word, his teasing so obviously forced.

"Its because of you!" Light yelled, staring at the floor. "It... it's all because of you, L. I-"

"Didn't I _say_ this would ruin our friendship?!" L's voice trembled.

"What do you mean?"

"Shut up! I don't even know what I've always wanted to say! I-" 

L's bag dropped, and copies of the same photo poured out onto the floor. 

 

Light grabbed a copy. "This is-"

"The film you've been carrying. No matter how many times I try, it won't come out properly. So stupid, right? Day after day, print after print, even though I know it won't come out. But I really wanted to, you know? I want to...erase this time.

"But then you say you like me, suddenly! Like how you like basketball! No..something lower. It's like how you say you love Katsudon all the time!"

Light's eyes widened. "I do like it, but this is a different like!"

"I've also liked you! For a very, very long time!"

"Huh? For a long time? You mean back when that girl* confessed to me?"

"I-I've wanted to confess too! But... I've been thinking of you all this time. Kinda girly right? I know, it's really gross. But I can't stop myself. I do like you.

"But it's not 'normal' is it? Isn't it weird, for a guy to like another guy? If I'd spreads around...we'll be in trouble. _You'll_ be in trouble. That's why I didn't say it. I just wanted to put up with it. I just want things to be normal. But....you still say stuff like that. Things like 'I like you' as if it isn't out of the ordinary."

L sighed as the bell rang. He looked up at Light, who's face was covered in a red blush. Slowly, tears began spilling from his eyes.

"Huh? Light-"

"Don't go yet!" Light whispered.  "I-I'm just really happy!"

L's face felt red hot.

"You asked me before... because I like you, what I would want to do. One thing crossed my mind. I want to...listen to your heartbeats. Please, let me hear it?" Light whispered and put his head against L's chest. The younger boy felt like someone had turned on a powerful heater near him and Light, his blood felt like it was boiling. 

"Ah," Light murmured. "It seems a bit fast. The same as mine.

"It says to me, that you don't want me to be taken away. That makes me so happy."

Light's words felt like arrows piercing his heart, as cliché as it sounded. L's eyes filled with tears, and he clutched Light tighter in his arms.

_I see... Light is the same way too... I see..._

"There's no doubt about it L," Light muttered into the boy's jacket. "I really do love you." 

L felt his heart stop. Light tried to look at him, but L held him tighter, so he couldn't escape.

"Don't! Don't look at my face right now!" L squeaked.

 

_I'm...such an idiot..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - The girl Light was talking about: He's talking about the girl from the beginning of chapter 1 ^^  
> Also, the boy that says "How bothersome" IS Mello! He'll be properly introduced in a little.  
> Also, in this story, L is a normal teenager, only he's riddled with anxiety.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chap is almost 4 weeks late but I was in the hospital for asthma, food poisoning, AND a cracked rib, so I didn't have much time for writing between school and my meds making me sleepy as heck. But I'll be updating every Saturday now, thank you guys for being so patient!

"Hey L," Light mumbled, the sound seeming louder in the quiet bedroom. "I wanna do it now. Is that okay with you?"

L's face burned as he nodded, inching his hand towards Light's, who gripped it tightly in his own, and smiled brightly. L willed his cheeks to cool down as they resumed watching the movie Light had put on. L hadn't been paying much attention to it, in favour of internally screaming. 

_Holding hands... huh..._

 

* * *

 

"This one! I really like this picture!" exclaimed the brunette girl that L was selling to. She had long, manicured nails and a big smile accented with a light lip gloss. 

"Yeah, it's a great shot huh?" Light said happily as he looked at the photo. "I really like it too."

L sighed as he watched his friend - boyfriend? - chat with his customers, unaware of the predatory looks being thrown his way.

"Ah, I liked that one too!" Another girl exclaimed. "You look like you're having fun here. Ooh, that one's good too!"

Matt sighed and sat down. "Here he is, again."

"What's Yagami doing here?" Mello asked, sitting next to the shorter boy.

"Who knows." Matt opened his bento box and faced L. "So what's up with you two now? Is he a deterrent for the business, or some sort of advertising support?"

"No matter what it looks like, he's only completely ruining the sales!" L exclaimed, frowning deeply. He pushed Light's face away from where it was perched next to his shoulder.

"Eh?" Light muttered, holding his own cheek gently. "Am I getting in your way?"

"Isn't it obvious?!"

"But," Light sniffed. "I only wanted to be with you. Is that bad?"

He looked like a kicked puppy. L's expression softened and he reached out to brush Light's cheek with his hand. 

"No," he explained softly. "It's just-"

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Matt asked. He and Mello were watching the pair with curiosity. "Are you a couple or something?"

"What?!"

"Well, yeah."

They answered at the same time.

 

L's eyes widened, and he grabbed Light's wrist and dragged him into a separate corner of the classroom. 

 

"Did....did you just say what I thought you said?" L asked softly.

"Huh? I only told the truth."

"Why...why'd you go and do that? What if-"

"Because we love each other! Am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong, but-"

"Uh? Guys?" Matt's voice echoed behind the bickering pair. "Wait, you weren't kidding?"

"Um... well-"

 

Mello stood up abruptly, muttering, "I'll just be going to the library for a bit."

"Huh? Mello!" L called, but he'd already left.

"Ah, seems like he didn't take that too well." Matt sighed. "Just leave him be. He doesn't really do so hot with these kinds of things."

"Mm. Wait, how are you not surprised, Matt? About us being together?"

Matt shrugged. "Well, nothing's really changed. It'll be like it's always been, to be honest."

"But... don't you think it's weird or disgusting?"

"Hmm. Not really? As long as you guys are happy, I'm cool with it." Matt smiled softly. "Congratulations, you guys."

"Ohh, thanks Matt!" Light beamed. He was practically radiating happiness.

"Yeah yeah, I'm happy for you two." Matt laughed.

 

* * *

 

_I'm happy that he accepted everything so easily... but still... not everyone will be accepting as he is._

 

Light cheered as Mello dunked a basket, earning another point for their team. Mello high fived his other team mates, but when Light raised his hand for one, he brushed by him, as if Light was nothing but thin air.

 

_The world just doesn't run that smoothly._

 

* * *

 

"Huh? Yagami isn't here?" 

Two girls stood in front of L, their long nails twirling their hair, large eyes batting as if they'd been caught in a dust storm.

"Yeah. Maybe he's at a meeting." L muttered, a sigh building itself in his chest.

"I see. Too bad. Well, I guess we should be going now." The girl snapped her gum and swished away, her friend right behind her.

 

_Hey, isn't this the way things used to be?_

 

"What is this, a meet and greet?" Yachi huffed behind him. She began snapping a hair tie on her wrist, a trick that L had taught her to relieve anxiety.

"Don't mind them, L." Kiyoko said quietly. "They're just mean girls." She reached foreword and held her girlfriend's hand, stopping her from inflicting _too_ much damage on herself with the hair tie.

L smiled at the pair. "Ah, I'm fine. Thank you though."

 

_I'm glad that if word got out of me and Light, these two wouldn't change._

 

"Oh, he's not here either." Light's voice came from behind L.

"What's wrong Light?" Yachi asked, swinging her and Kiyoko's hands.

"Ah, I was looking for Mello. He wasn't in the gym, and he's not even in class."

"Mm. I saw him in the south wing with a few books with him, so he's probably heading to the library."

"Oh, I see. Thanks!"

Yachi nodded and scooted oh-so-slightly closer to Kiyoko, who smiled and wrapped her arm around Yachi.

Light stood up to leave, and L's face fell. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd grabbed Light's sweater with his fingertips. The brunette looked back.

"Eh? You want me to stay?"

L nodded, eyes cast down. 

Light smiled and sat down. "Well, since I know where he is, I'm fine. I'd probably be in his way," he looked at L directly. "Plus, I'd much rather spend time with you."

L's face heated up and Yachi leaned forward, a light smirk on her face.

"Oh?" She purred. "Is there something you'd like to share with us, Ya-ga-mi-kun~?"

Light laughed and Yachi exploded into giggles. 

 

_We should probably tell her soon. If she promises to keep it a secret. But.. there's something that scares me even more than Mello not accepting, or bits of gossip. I'm scared of saying that....I'm happy to be going out with him._

 

 

_I knew it.... that damn Mello. He really **is** avoiding us._

 

L watched as Mello ~~un~~ discretely walked at least 5 feet away from Light as they passed each other in the hallway.

 

_But now he's heading my way._

He took a breath.

 _Calm down. Talk to him. Act like nothing happened_.

"Mello," he called, trying to keep his voice steady. "What's keeping you busy these days? I always see you head off to the library..."

Mello brushed by him as if he wasn't there. Finally, when he q was at a distance from L, he turned back. 

"It'd be nice if you talked to me less. Gays are... disgusting."

He sounds more like he's trying to convince himself of th st instead of me.

 

L layed his head on his desk, groaning softly. 

"What's up L?" Matt questioned. "You look dead. Did the overdrinking of banana milk finally poison you?"

L sighed softly, not answering for a second before mumbling, "Matt... are Light and I... really that weird? Mello's acting all cautious. That's...normal right?"

"Normal? I guess it's kinda gross..."

L deflated.

"That is, if that's what you wanted to hear, L." The boy finished.

L looked up, staring at Matt with questioning eyes.

"Say, L, have the two of you tried to tell each other how you feel?"

L blushed and looked away. "Yeah k-kinda."

"When you did that, did you think it was gross?"

"Huh?"

"That's the way it is. Its not about Mello being normal, or you and Light being weird. Isn't the most important thing here how you and Light feel for each other?"

 

 _How Light and I feel.._.

 

L stood on the steps next to the library, and smiled when he saw a familiar blonde head.

"I thought you'd never come," L smiled. "Mello."

 

"What do you want from me?" The boy growled.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't take long." L took a deep breath and smile fell from his face. "Could you please stop avoiding Light?"

Mello looked at him with blank eyes. "I'm not avoiding him."

"It's painfully obvious. It shows through the lens of my camera as well."

Mello chuckled, but it sounded forced. "What are you going on about?"

L took a deep breath. He could feel his hands trembling.

_Stop shaking._

_Don't give up._

_Don't think about what's normal and what's weird._

"I... I'm the only one you should avoid. This has nothing to do with him so please, stop avoiding him."

"You're the one I should avoid? What do you mean?"

"Well.... it's because I like him I wanna do things, like holding hands with him, walking home together, cuddling, kissi-"

"I think I get the gist of it." Mello said flatly.

"Which is why you should just avoid me. Feel free to do what you like with me."

"Huh?" A voice whimpered behind L. "You like Mello, too?"

L spun around, facing the tear-filled eyes of his ~~boy~~ friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you say you'll let him do whatever he wants..." Light sniffled. 

"That's not it!" L sighed, as Light pointed at Mello and yelled,

"You can't have L, no matter what!"

L fretted around Light, whispering, 

"That's not it!" and "Shhh Light you've got it wrong!"

They were interrupted by Mello chuckling, which turned into full blown laughter.

"You guys are ridiculous. Had me worrying for nothing," he glanced at Light. "Hey, when are you buying me that ramen you owe me?"

Light huffed, and L looked at them in confusion. 

"You see, the last time we went to the ramen shop, I stole Mello's pork fillet," Light explained. "Which is why he's been avoiding me these days."

Mello and L looked at each other in exasperation. 

' _This guy'_  they seemed to think in unison

"Well," Mello mumbled. "You better buy me that large, pork roast ramen."

"Eh? But that's expensive! A-and we never talked about how you're in love with L!"

"L! You take care of the explaining!" Mello looked like he'd rather die here and now than have this conversation. 

"How?!"

"Just....just give him a kiss or something! As long as he shuts up!"

L felt a blush bloom on his cheeks, and before he could respond, Mello was gone.

_That Mello... it's not like him to suggest that..._

"L," Light began. "You and him..."

L rolled his eyes and sighed, before mumbling, "Light, you're a big idiot."

"Hey! That's not ni-"

L cut him of by grabbing his collar and bringing him in close, kissing him.

"I just wanted to do this," L whispered between them. "To be able to tell you I love you. Is it wrong?"

"No! Its not wrong!" Light exclaimed, once he regained his composure. He glanced at L's lips. "B-but I still want more..."

L gave him a chaste kiss and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. 

"I'll explain everything on the way. Lets go home."

"Home? But why?"

"The main gates are about to close. Besides..." he smiled softly. "I was holding back, you know. Let's go."

Light jumped up, pulling L along quickly. L smiled and let himself be dragged to the main entrance.

 

_I knew it... the one I'm afraid of most.... is myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, I'll be writing more stories! Look foreword to some Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice, Durarara!!, and a few miscellaneous fandoms!)


End file.
